What the hell are you!
by Nyboul
Summary: ( Read to find out since i suck at summarys )


I mumbled and rolled over hearing BEEP BEEP BEEP I slammed my hand over the snooze button." Really?" I mumbled and got out of bed and went to my laptop to check my emails. I saw a ad and didnt both to read it. I click ok then it soon left the screen and i saw i had no emails." So getting up was a waste of time." I said then walked out the door throwing the laptop on the bed. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I made pancakes and eggs, eat quickly, went upstairs and changed, fixed my hair, brushed my teeth, and packed my school bag. " Last day of school! Im glad i can finally finish stupid collage!" I said then ran out the door. I soon got to my first class and sat down at my desk. I listened to teachers talking about Health, History, Spelling, English, Science, and Reading. After the school day ended I walked home and saw a truck stop in front of my house. I saw a person get out and put a crate on my front step and knock. I ran up to him," Hi! Im here. What's the big crate thing for?" I asked kindly. He laughed." Sign here to find out." He said. I singed it and looked at the crate. It read, [b]CONGRATS YOU WON THE GILBERT; PRUSSIA UNIT![/b]..'[i]Wait unit? What?[/i]' I thought. I read through the manule and sighed. I read, [b] Responds to; Prussia, Gilbert, Gil, Gilly, Your Awesomeness, And Potato Bastard.

Activation; Say something in german, Activate the Gilbird unit, or get one of the BTTs to do it.[/b]. I shrugged," Mein Gott are you really so easy to activate!" I said and heard a shuffle from inside the box. I opened it by clicking the two latches on the sides." Here." I said. He looked at me. " So your my new owner right?" He asked and i nodded." Why did i get a little girl?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes and growled," I am 22!" His face had a shocked look on his face." You are?!" He asked. I nodded. He looked at me over." Oh! Now I see!" He said and reached for my chest. I instantly ducked and kicked him in the stomach. I ran to me room and forgot to lock it. I ducked and hid under my covers laughing." You really didn't notice I had boobs until now?!" I called. He opened the door and soon found me. He tackled me and laughed," Well sorry your tits had to be so small!" He said and got a punch. " Get off of me or you wont get your beer!" I warned. He quickly got off of me and I sat up." Good now you can sleep on the floor tonight. DO NOT GET INTO MY BED!" I warned. He nodded and sat on the floor." Why does the awesome me have to be on the floor?" he asked." Why does the awesome you have to be here?" I asked then walked out of her room. I walked back to her kitchen and looked around. I grabbed a cereal box and opened it. I put the opening to my mouth poured some in and , with my mouth still open, poured milk in. I swallowed after chewing and sat down. I heard my phone buzz and snoring from upstairs. " Wow asleep already." I muttered then answered my phone. " Hello!" " Hi! Wanna come to my pool party?" " Sure!" " Come now!" " Whatever~" I said then hung up. I ran to my room grabbed my swimsuit and ran to the bathroom and changing. Prussia had woken up and heard the phone call. He now stood outside the bathroom door. I opened the door and saw him and jumped. He started laughing and I kicked him." You stay here and if you leave im gonna to hurt you!" She said then walked back to her room followed by Prussia. She slipped her shirt back on over her tank and ran out of her room, downstairs, out the door, and to her friends house. SHe stopped and knocked on the door. Her friends mom opened the door." Oh hi Elisabeth!" She said." Hi is Angel there?" I asked. She shook her head." No sorry she went out to her friends house earlier today." I nodded. " Ok thanks! Bye!" I said. I took off back home." Third time this fucking week." I said and slammed the door shut." What? Why you back so early?" Prussia asked." My friend lied she is at her friends house. And this is the third time the fucking week for them to do it." She said and sat down on the couch." Prussia! What do you want to do?" I asked, big mistake, he popped his head around the corner and opened his mouth to say it but I cut him off." Don't even. How about we play video games?" I asked. He nodded and sat next to me while I took out the remotes. I pressed play and we started playing the game.

- Line of wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey-stuff-

I blinked open my eyes to the doorbell ringing and Prussia mumbling," I don't wanna get up.." I laughed and sat up and walked to the door. I opened it to the unit person." Hi again!" " Hello. Please_" " Sign here yeah I know.." I said signing.


End file.
